A New World Without You
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Tidaklah mungkin aku mau menerima apa yang tersaji di hadapanku saat itu, jika ini adalah dunia baru yang tercipta karena dirimu.


Tidaklah mungkin aku mau menerima apa yang tersaji di hadapanku saat itu.

Jika ini adalah dunia baru yang tercipta karena dirimu.

* * *

><p><strong>A New World Without You<strong>

===OO===

_A New World Without You_project

_Story ©__** Giselle Gionne**_

_Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within__**Square**_

_**Warning: Probably AU.**_

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun setelah Gaia membuktikan eksistensinya, dunia baru kembali tercipta. Pegunungan indah, bukit-bukit penuh dengan salju, sungai yang beriak, langit biru tanpa kumpulan asap maupun debu yang pekat, dan berdirinya ras manusia kembali.<p>

Aki Ross membelai pengaman dadanya yang diciptakan oleh Dokter Sid untuk mencegah perkembangan virus yang terinfeksi dari _Phantom_.

Tiga tahun terakhir ini pula, virus tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perkembangan dalam tahap serius. Aki benar-benar sembuh, setelah ia dan rekan-rekannya berhasil mengumpulkan delapan roh untuk menstabilkan virus tersebut.

Setelah merapikan kamar tidurnya, Aki tidak bergegas menemui Dokter Sid untuk pembicaraan penting. Wanita tersebut membuka tirai jendela kamar tidurnya dan melihat pemandangan indah yang sangat ia rindukan. Dimana rumput-rumput hijau kembali tubuh dengan cepat, diperindah dengan beberapa petak bunga di beragam sudut.

_Gray, seandainya saja kau disisiku, sekarang, dan menyaksikan rerumputan indah impian semua manusia._

Menghela napas panjang dan menyikat perlahan rambutnya, Aki segera tersadar bahwa ia harus dengan segera menemui Dokter Sid dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, kan, untuk proyek ini?"

Dokter Sid menatap Aki. Yang ditanya hanya diam, melamunkan sesuatu. Pandangannya mengabur, pendengarannya nyaris tidak menangkap suara apapun.

"Aki?"

"Ah, maaf, Dokter," sanggah Aki halus. "Pikiranku tidak menentu sedari tadi."

Dokter Sid hanya menghela napas perlahan, dan memijit-mijit keningnya. Aki memperhatikan atasannya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku mengerti, jika kau merindukannya. Tapi, ayolah, kau harus ceria, Aki. Tidak mungkin kau membiarkan dirimu termakan oleh masa lalu. Gray tentu saja menyelamatkanmu karena ia begitu mencintaimu. Tidak ada jaminan orang lain ada yang mau melakukan pengorbanan serupa. Janganlah kau sia-siakan cintanya dengan bersedih hati. Mungkin, kau ingin mencari angin segar?"

Aki hanya menunduk. Ia ingat. Nama belakang Ross yang disandang olehnya kerap mengajarkannya semangat. Seorang Aki Ross, berbekal nama penuh harapan yang ia sandang, haruslah berbaur dengan dirinya.

Sebelum ia kembali ke planet bumi, semua baik-baik saja. Ia kerap meneliti para _phantom_ dengan penuh semangat.

Namun, ketika cinta pertamanya yang harus kandas dengan lelaki tersebut menyerahkan jiwanya kepada roh _phantom_ yang terakhir, ukiran semangat di kehidupan wanita tersebut turut menurun.

Ia melihat secara jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Aki tentu tidak mengerti. Seharusnya, ia yang berada di posisi Gray.

Apakah ia terlalu egois untuk mengumpulkan delapan buah roh untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya semata, dengan secara tidak langsung menuntut Gray untuk mengorbankan nyawanya?

"Aku… hanya merasa egois."

"Aki?"

Dokter Sid mengerti dengan maksud rekan mudanya tersebut. Ia bersikeras di dalam hati. Ia berusaha menyangkal pikiran negatif yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya untuk saat ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin berpikir…"

"Itu adalah kenyataan, Dokter!"

Suara Aki yang melengking hebat membuat Dokter Sid tersentak untuk sementara waktu.

"Jangan bodoh! Tidakkah kau tahu betapa Gray mencintaimu? Semenjak kau bergabung dengan kemiliteran?"

"Karena aku sadar akan cintanya itulah, semua terasa sangat sakit…"

Aki memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar ruangan penelitian Bio-Etheral. Dengan cepat ia mengemudikan sebuah pesawat yang segera mengarah ke kawah _phantom_. Lokasi di mana dulu ia, Gray dan Dokter Sid melihat secara langsung teori Gaia yang nyata.

Lokasi di mana dulu Gray mempersembahkan roh nya untuk menjadi medium.

Saat itu, Aki mencoba agar tidak menangis. Ia hanya memeluk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh Gray di pelukannya. Ketika sebuah dunia baru kembali tercipta, Aki tidak merasakan bahwa dunia ini kembali menjadi indah sepenuhnya, setelah ia menolehkan wajah ke arah cintanya dan merasakan bahwa tubuh tersebut sudah mendingin.

Ia menuruni bebatuan setapak kawah yang curam dan berukuran besar. Kembali, ia melihat lubang besar, tempat dulu Gaia menunjukkan eksistensinya. Semilir angin menerbangkan berjumput-jumput surainya, seakan ingin menemani wanita tersebut. Aki menyelipkan anak rambutnya dan mencoba kembali mengulang memori tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Post-apocalyptic world_. Dunia setelah kehancuran massal yang sangat besar, meninggalkan jejak ras manusia yang sangat sedikit. Aki berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan dunia, sembari mencari roh untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang telah tersematkan oleh virus _phantom_ di bagian atas dada kirinya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ketika dunia ini kembali hadir untuknya, ia harus kehilangan Gray.

Pengorbanan lelaki tersebut tidaklah sia-sia. Hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang seakan berterimakasih kepada pria tersebut.

Entahlah. Meskipun demikian, Aki merasa hampa.

Kehadiran dunia baru, baginya, tidaklah sama tanpa kehadiran Gray disisinya.


End file.
